El hilo rojo del destino
by Enumi
Summary: Yoko Kurama es un demonio desalmado a quien le gusta jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, pero... todo lo que se dá siempre vuelve! Quién le dará una probada de su propia medicina al kitsune? (Hiei x Kurama) ONESHOT!


**Estaba por irme a dormir cuando una idea loca cruzo por mi cabeza y bueno... he aquí este OneShot Yaoi (Hombre x Hombre) sino te gusta el genero, no leas! Lemmon incluido! Estan Advertidos! Todos los derechos estan reservados, yo no cree a los personajes y tampoco lucro con esta historia.. si les gusta comenten! Bye! Por cierto la foto de portada la dibuje yo... esa fue la imagen que desencadeno este fic.. no es de sexy?! XD si les gusta comente! :) **

* * *

Yoko Kurama era conocido por sus grandes habilidades como ladrón, experto en romper sellos y barreras mágicas, asi como también ser un demonio cruel y despiadado que le gustaba jugar con sus enemigos provocándoles una muerte lenta y dolorosa con todo tipo de plantas venenosas del Makai.

Su fama como amante apasionado era algo que tampoco era desconocido en el mundo de los demonios. Los afortunados que pudieron en algun momento compartir la cama con el zorro, jamás pudieron volver a satisfacer su vida sexual con ninguna otra bestia y generalmente terminaban por suicidarse al ver que Kurama los rechazaba despues de una sola noche; pues esa era la regla del zorro , aquel que quisiera aventurarse, por una única vez llevaba a sus acompañantes al cielo, para después dejarlos viviendo en el infierno de saber que jamás se volveria a repetir...

Cabe aclarar que Kurama siempre fue el dominante, jamás dejo que nadie lo doblegara, igual que todos los zorros, era una criatura orgullosa, vanidosa y que disfrutaba de encantar a sus pretendientes como diversión, esa era la forma en que le gustaba vivir, y pensó que siempre sería así,

-La única forma de que yo me sometería a alguien, sería cayendo en lo que los humanos llaman ´´amor´´ ... Y lo juro por Inari que todavía no nació el demonio que me haga sentir nada igual.- repetía siempre el zorro mientras reía.

Pero todo cambió una tarde de lluvia.

Kurama había estado celebrando toda la tarde con Kuronue su viejo compañero, el último de los golpes que habían dado a un antiguo castillo. Joyas, preciosas armas de gran valor con incrustaciones y tallados de los más refinados eran parte del botín que estaban dividiendo...

-Muy bien Kuro, si que nos divertimos hoy..

-Ni que lo digas Yoko, acerlo durante el día es todavía más exitante.

-Claro, contamos con el factor sorpresa de ''qué idiota se arriesgaría a un robo a la vista de todo el mundo?"

-Hahahaha solo nosotros dos... asi que.. cuando nos volveremos a ver? esa lloviendo a cántaros, quiero un refugio...

-Si, yo tambíen. Primero quiero guardar mi parte del tesoro.. tal vez en unas dos o tres semanas.. aqui mismo, que dices?

-Humm.. no tenemos porque separanos no crees?

-A que te refieres?

-Vamos, no digas que no la pasamos bien juntos... la otra noche fue.. diablos! no te apetece dar una segunda ronda?

-Ya vasta Kuronue, conoces las reglas, estabas de acuerdo cuando accediste, no me digas que tampoco puedo confiar ahora en tu palabra?

-Demonios, eres imposible... je, eso me agrada.. no te preocupes, no voy a hostigarte con eso, no quiesiera despertarme dentro de alguna mascota tuya un día de estos..

-Me alegro que nos entendamos..

-ha! Un día de estos Yoko, cas a caer de culo por un demonio... y él se va a cobrar todas las que nos haces..

-Sigue soñando cuervo...

-Nos vemos! -

Y asi sin decir más Kuronue partió dejando a Kurama atrás, que unos momentos despúes de ver marchar a la quimera emprendió el viaje de retorno a uno de sus edenes. Llovia con fuerza y los truenos y relámpagos iluminaban el cielo pareciendo casi de día.

-Cuervo loco... realmente cree que el gran Yoko Kurama va a caer enamorado algun día? Ha! No se si reirme o preocuparme de estar dando golpes con semejate idiota.. que se cree? que algun sexy y poderoso demonio va a caer del cielo, hechizarme y volverme como cualquiera de esos idiotas enamo -

Y antes de que el zorro puediese terminar de vociferar sus pensamientos, un rayo cayo a unos tres metros delante suyo.

-Pero que demo-?

-ARGH... MALDITO KOENMA.. ESTA VEZ SI QUE ESTA MUERTO!

Kurama no pudo sino quedarse atónito en la lluvia viendo la escena que se desenvolvía frente a sus ojos.. de los que parecía haber sido un rayo, literalmente un demonio cayo del cielo.

Parecia que no estaba herido, pero si estar bastante enfadado, el impacto habia sido espectacular; no por la foma en que descendio, sino por que el despliegue que el demonio realizo de Ki, lo suficientemente poderoso como para dejar un hoyo en el suelo, no podía ver su rostro, pues estaba de espaldas a él, pero su contextura mostraba a un gran luchador. Su espalda era ancha, pero su cuerpo estilizado, sus brazos parecian fuertes, pero no demasiado musculosos, y llevaba uno vendado.. ¿Estaría herido? Su cabello eran negro, algo largo, alborotado y sujeto en una pequeña cola de caballo, que le colgaba por el cuello hasta los hombros.

Un analisis más de cerca le demostró que era un poco más bajo que él pero no demasiado.. y estando con el torso descubierto, su mirada experta le indicó lo flexible de su cuerpo, justo del tipo que le gustaban.

-Oye.. que fue eso? estas bien? -llego a formular el zorro.

-HN?!

Cuando el extraño se dió la vuelta y lo miró, Kurama sintió como de golpe la lluvia sesó. Pronto dejo de escuchar todos los sonidos que el agua realizaba al caer, el viento que mecía las plantas y hacía cantar las montañas... todo se silenció de golpe, un relámpago ilumino el cielo y él se encontro perdido en un mar rojo. Tan rojo como las rosas que tanto amaba.

Los ojos del demonio que lo observaban parecía no solo mirarlo, sino también observar su alma, se sintió completamente indefenso, vulnerable; el demonio se acerco cada vez más a él, parecía estar balbuceando algo, Kurama simplemente no escuchaba nada, no llegaba a comprender las palabras.. seguía perdido en la visión delante de él, el demonio de cabellos negros estaba ahora a solo unos pasos de él, su rostro pálido, la cinta blanca que protegia su frente, las gemas que golgaban de su cuello hasta su pecho, un arete negro que adornaba su oreja izquierda, Kurama examino cada detalle, cada musculo, cada fibra de la figura que tenia frente a él, y seguía sin entender nada, con si su alma hubiera abandonado su cuerpo, se sintio vivo y vacio al mismo tiempo. Las reliquias que recientemente habia robado le parecían ahora tan huecas, y sin gracia... el demonio que estaba frente a él era un verdadero tesoro, Y Kurama deseo robar su corazón...

El kitsune estaba en estado catatónico observando al extraño, hasta que sintió como de pronto un millon de agujas traspasaron su brazo... era raro, no sentia dolor, sino más bien un hormigueo..

Cuando giró la vista para ver que era lo que le había pasado, vio como el demonio delante de él le había tomado en brazo y lo zarandeaba un poco..

-EY, OYE! TE ESTOY HABLANDO ZORRO! ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO SIQUIERA?!

-EH? - fue lo unico que llego a balbucear antes de que todo vuelva a la normalidad.. la lluvia reanudo, los viento se intensificaron, y poco a poco Kurama recuperó sus sentidos..-lo-lo sientos, no pude oirte..

-TE ESTABA DICIENDO SI NO HAY ALGUNA GUARIDA O CUEVA CERCA... MALDICION, me siento una rata húmeda... Maldita sea... ya me las va a pagar ese chiste de crio cuando lo encuentre...

-S-si.. conozco un sitio...

-Pues tu guias zorro..

En su momento Kurama no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, pero pronto descubrió que habia llevado al desconocido justamente hasta su eden.

En que rayos estaba pensando? Como pude traer a un extraño a MI guarida?

-OYE ZORRO! es que te golpeaste la cabeza o algo?- dijo el demonio mientras nuevamente expulsaba su ki.. su aura era negra, tanto como las llamas del infierno, y parecía que se secaba con ella.

-D-disculpa? -Con que es un demonio de fuego..- se dijo a sí mismo Kurama, quien por unos momentos sintio envidia de las gotas de agua que se deslizaban por el cuerpo de su invitado.

-Que te estoy hablando! tengo hambre.. aliméntame..

Eso era más de lo que Kurama pudo soportar, aun si estaba totalmente desorientado y confundido jamás le gusto ser ordenado por nadie..

-Oye, y tu quien te crees que eres? Ahora te aprovechas de mi hospitalidad y crees que soy tu criado o algo asi?

-Hn?!

-Y para empezar, quien diablos eres tú?

La cara que puso el demonio frente a él fue de total sorpresa. De pronto parecio sumido en sus pensamientos y estar analizando algo, luego lo miró directo a los ojos y le pregunto:

-Dime una cosa, en que época estamos?

-Como?!

-Solo responde la pregunta!

-No se a que te refieres con ''época''.. vivimos en la era del reinado de los tres grandes demonios, todos los malditos años son exactamente iguales, a quien le importa?!

-Tres? Raizen esta vivo?

-Vivo? ese demonio va a vivir para enterrarnos a todos nosotros, oye que te pasa? te golpeaste la cabeza o algo? Te recuerdo que todavia no me has dicho quien eres...

-Yo.. yo.. -el demonio frente a él guardo silencio por tanto tiempo que Kurama pensó que no le respondería... -Yo, no soy nadie, al menos nadie quien deberia importarte zorro.

-Pues para ser nadie te crees demasiado.. no se quien te creas, pero nadie me llama zorro, no recuerdo haberte dado la confianza para que me digas asi. Mi nombre es Kurama.. Yoko Kurama.. recuérdalo, y quitate los zapatos, estas en mi casa, aprende modales..

-Hn, lo que digas KURAMA.. - acentuó el demonio, con una sonrisa en su rostro...

No cabia duda de que era guapo, mierda, era sexy como los mil infiernos, Kurama estaba casi babeando cuando vio como el demonio se recostaba contra su cama y se quitaba las botas...

-Qué? te gusta lo que ves? -le dijo el extraño con una sonrisa en su rostro..

-Hn, por quien me tomas?

-No lo sé, tú dímelo.. me estas lamiendo de arriba a bajo con los ojos desde hace rato.. quieres una probada acaso?

\- ! - Kurama estaba completamente sonrojado, lo habian atrapado!

-Hahaha.. asi que el gran ''Yoko Kurama'' esta en celo?

-Hum.. es que acaso te estas ofreciendo como cordero en sacrificio? -dijo el zorro sin dejarse intimidar y acercándose más al demonio.

-No seria al reves?

-Ha! Ya quisieras.. pero, seria una buena forma de pagar mis buenas atenciones no crees?

-Hn.. y que tan caro me va a salir la estadía?

-Pues eso depende.. -dijo el Kurama que ahora estaba a gatas casi sobre el demonio de fuego... -primero dejame ver si cuanto vales..- susurro el zorro antes de besarlo.

Al principio el zorro le dio un beso lento y sensual, estaba disfrutando el sabor de la boca del desconocido. Era dulce, se sentía fresca, de pronto sintio como si su cuerpo se aligerace de golpe y antes de darse cuenta estaba sentado en el regazo del demonio completamente exitado y casi gimiendo en la boca del otro.

-Hn, más que un pago, pareciera que soy yo quien te hace un favor.. -dijo el demonio mientras lamia sus labios y los sellaba con los de Kurama otra vez pero con beso rudo, apasionado y exigentes.

Sus lengua danzaban entre si, peleando por la dominancia, cuando en un rápido movimiento el demonio giro y se poso encima del zorro ejerciendo presion en sus muñecas contra el suelo. Con la mano que tenía libre el extraño comenzo a masajear su pecho, mientras lentamente desataba la cinta de su túnica dandole más acceso a su piel, cuando comenzo a besar cada parte de él y a lamer las gotas que todavia se escurrian por su cuerpo humedo.

-Hn.. ha...haa...humm.. si..si.. AHI! INARI! N-NO te detengas.. HAAA... -era lo único que Kurama podía balbucear. Cada zona donde el demonio ponia sus manos parecia quemar la piel del kitsune.. era como si el sujeto lo conociese bien, sabia exáctamente que partes tocar, que cantidad de presión ejercer.. todas sus zona herógenas estaban haciendole dar vueltas la cabeza, estaba tan perdido en su propio placer, que se estremeció cuando el demonio ensima de él volvio todavia el contacto aún más intimo..

-EY! NOO! P-pero QUE-! -trato el zorro de separarse, pero era tarde, uno de los dedos de su acompañante esta dentro de él masajeandolo, mientras su boca engullia su ahora expuesta longitud.

-SSHH... confia en mi Kurama, -dijo el demonio con una sonrisa lujuriosa en su rostro- esto realmente va a gustarte-dijo mientras lamía el miembro del zorro como si fuese una jugosa fruta prohibida..

La cabeza del Kitsune daba vueltas, jamás habia dejado que nadie lo tocase de esa manera, siempre era él quien llevaba a sus amantes a la locura, hasta que le suplicaban que por favor los follasen rápido y duro. Pero ahora era él quien parecia casi rogar porque el desconocido lo penetrase.

El demonio que ya tenia tres dedos dentro de él, los removió por un segundo dejando casi a Kurama decpcionado a punto de pedirle que no se detenga, solo para remover sus propios pantalones y situarse entre las piernas de Kurama. El zorro se tenso un momento, cuando vio que el extraño iba a introducirse dentro suyo, pudo admirar el imponente miembro de su misterio amante, y algo nuevo sucedio.. su boca se hizo agua, cada fibra de su ser temblo con anticipacion y deseo mientras veia como el demonio de fuego llenaba sus adentros y lenta pero continuamente embestia un dulce punto en su interior.

-Ahh.. ahh.. si.. ahi.. ohh.. diablos... ahhh.. más... por favor.. más.. más .. más rápido.. AHHH! -Lo ultimo que cruzo por la mente de Kurama esa noche fue lo sensual que se veia su amante mientras se venia en su interior.. la imagen fue lo suficientemente poderosa como para llevar al zorro a su própia liberación, sin haberse siquiera tocado.. exaculando de la forma más asombrosa y potente que habia experimentado nunca jamás, antes de perder el conocimiento.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando recobro sus sentidos, se dio cuenta de que el demonio se habia marchado, no sintió su presencia, y supo que jamás lo volvería a ver.

-Al menos, me hubieras dicho tu nombre... -penso el zorro con tristeza. La predicción de Kuronue se había vuelto realidad, él se había enamorado, su encuentro fue mágico, maravilloso, y tan pronto como llego, desapareció dejándolo completamente destrozado. -Ni siquiera le dije lo que sentia.. -Kurama suspiró casi riendo de su propio infortunio.- Asi que esto me gano por jugar con los sentimientos de los demás.

-OYE ZORRO! MALDITA SEA KURAMA! DESPIERTA!

-Hnmmm..? Q-que sucede?

-HASTA CUANDO PIENSAS DORMIR?! TENGO HAMBRE!

-Ha, veo que nunca cambias Hiei- dijo Kurama sonriendo.. -Ahora que recuerdo, la primera vez que nos conocimos tambien me gritaste algo parecido..Diablos, no puedo creer que el sexy demonio que me quito la virginidad fueras tu...

-Hn, asi que por fin lo recuerdas...

-Bueno, eso fue en mi anterior vida. Cada que Shuichi Minamino se hace mas fuerte, las sensaciones y memorias de Yoko se hacen mas frecuentes. Pero dime, cuando es que viajaste al pasado? Tu apariencia era la de ahora.. Señor Rey del Makai...

-Eso fue hace un par de semanas, tenia una reunion sobre el nuevo reglamento de viajes entre los mundos con el idiota de Koenma que estaba estudiando los efectos de la fruta de la vida pasada, mientras la combinaba con su ki.. el muy ingenuo queria ver si podia suprimir el extracto para incrementar la dosios que le dio Suzuki o algo asi, cuando de pronto hubo una especie de explosion, un portal se abrió y me arrastro dentro. Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba cayendo al Makai y bueno, el resto de la historia es lo que sabes... cuando desperte de nuestro ''encuentro'' estaba de vuelta en el Reikai, fue algo asi como el fin del efecto de la posion.

-Humpp... ahora veo porque jamás me dijiste tu nombre.. no querías afectar el presente metiendo las narices en el pasado... lo entiendo pero aun asi, fue muy doloroso no volver a verte.. ya desde entonces te amaba...

-Pero estoy contigo aqui ahora no?

-Hum, si.. y me voy a asegurar de no dejarte ir nunca koi... nuestros caminos estan entrelazados tanto en mi vida pasada como el ahora por el hilo rojo del destino.. es tan romántico.. no crees? -dijo el zorro mientras arrastraba al demonio devuelta a la cama..

-Kitsune ninfomano, es que no fue suficiente anoche?

\- Jamás voy a tener suficiente de ti, mi amor... Hiei.

FIN.

* * *

**Hahaha irónicamente, en realidad tenía pensado que fuera más bien el padre de Hiei a quien Kurama conociese en el pasado.. ya saben.. como el ''niño prohibido'' toma todas las características del demonio con el que su madre estuvo, por ende, los dos deberían ser como dos gotas de agua.. pero despues sentí que Hiei podría sentirse más bien como un reemplazo del viejo amor del zorro y eso no me gusto (yo amo a Hiei ).. asi que lo deje viajar en el tiempo para estar con su amado :P**


End file.
